Where Is She?
by Shahrukhlover
Summary: Pooja is missing. A ransome note comes after days of searching for her. What will Rahul do? Will he find her in time or will it be too late? Dil To Pagal Hai.
1. Pooja's Missing

Where Is She?

Chapter 1: Pooja's Missing

**Author's Note: Hey People! I had an idea one night to write a fan fiction about Shahrukh, naturally, in a movie that isn't written about often or at all. I think this will be two or three chapters long, not too long, but not too short. This takes place after the end of Dil To Pagal Hai. ENJOY!! GO SHAHRUKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Nisha! Where are you? We have to practice!" Rahul's voice echoed through a seemingly deserted studio.

"Pooja! Is anyone here?" he tried calling out again, but no one answered.

He heard something in the distance. What could it have been? He grabbed the nearest thing that could possibly be used as a potential weapon in case of an attack. Rahul crept towards the stage with his umbrella positioned to give whatever comes out of there a nice concussion.

"Surprise!" the whole entire crew had set up a surprise party for him. Apparently, they decided since it was his birthday, practice was cancelled.

"What is wrong with you guys? Come on now. We have to practice. The show is to open in less them two weeks." he said.

"What is the matter with you, Rahul? Can't you see what a great party we planned for you? Do you know how hard it was for me to keep this a secret, huh?" Obviously Nisha would be the one to scold him for wanting to practice on his own birthday.

"Come on Rahul! Relax and have fun. Birthdays only come once a year." said Ajay.

Rahul glanced at the party decorations. He noticed one person missing from the crowd…Pooja. Where could she be?

The party had started. There was song, dance, and of course cake. Rahul was enjoying it for the most part, but he couldn't help but think of Pooja. "Nisha, where is Pooja?" he asked suddenly.

Nisha hadn't even noticed that Pooja didn't show up. "I don't know yaar. Maybe she had somewhere to be. Let's call her. She should be here. After all, it is her fiancé's birthday.

Nisha and Rahul called Pooja's house. There was no answer. "I'm worried. Where could she be?" said Rahul.

"Yeah, even I'm getting worried. What if something's happened to her?" replied Nisha.

"Hey guys come and join the party!" yelled one of their friends.

"Rahul, we can't just leave the party and we wouldn't want to ruin it for the others. We'll have to wait." said Nisha.

"You're right. If anyone else finds out then there will be a huge search party. What if she's just busy, then she'll be really angry if all of India is out searching for her." agreed Rahul, with a chuckle.

The party ended two hours later. This time was way too long for Rahul to endure. He couldn't help but let his mind imagine the absolute worst case scenarios of what could've happened to Pooja, which prevented her from attending his party.

"Come on, Rahul!" said Nisha. The two were on their way to Pooja's house.

At the door, they were greeted by Pooja's aunt and uncle. "Rahul, beta, how wonderful it is to see you! What brings you here at this hour?" asked Pooja's uncle.

Rahul hesitated. He didn't want Pooja's family to know she was missing in case she wasn't home, but he had to take the chance. "Is Pooja home?" he asked.

Pooja's uncle smiled. "_Chori se aaye ladka ladki se milne. __Jhut bolke andar aagaya re." _sang her uncle. "She's with you isn't she? You forgot didn't you?" he said.

"Oh yes uncle!! We forgot. Rahul, Pooja is in the studio with the rest of the gang, not at home." Nisha tried to fake their way out of the situation.

Rahul wasn't in the mood to fake their way out of anything. Pooja was missing. They had a show to perform in less than two weeks. They couldn't even tell anyone she was missing.

Nisha and Rahul searched the whole city for Pooja, but could not find her. She was really missing, and there was nothing they could do.

The next day, practice was horrible. They couldn't get anything done without Pooja. Rahul and Nisha concocted a story to tell everyone before retiring last night. They told them that Pooja had a terrible headache. She was home all alone and there was someone at the door. She couldn't just leave them there. That would impolite, so she gathered up all her strength and attempted to make her way down the stairs to answer the door. Her headache caused her to become dizzy and lose her balance while on the steps. She slipped and sprained her ankle. They never told anyone any more detail than that. Nisha even went as far as telling Pooja's aunt and uncle that Pooja would be staying with her for a few days.

After practice, Nisha and Rahul told Ajay of what was transpiring. He was determined as well to find Pooja at all cost.

"I don't understand how she could just disappear like that. It's isn't like her a t all." said Ajay.

"That's what makes it so mysterious. Pooja wouldn't just disappear like this right before a big show. She wouldn't disappear like this period! Something must've happened." replied Nisha. She wasn't even paying any attention to Rahul. As soon as that last phrase left her mouth, his expression turned from sad to absolutely lugubrious.

"What do you think could've happened to her?" asked Rahul quietly. He had been so quiet lately. He never yelled at anyone anymore for anything. Even though the devastation began just last night, it was unusual for him to go this long without picking an argument with someone.

"Rahul, cheer up! She must be okay! Nothing that bad could've happened." Nisha tried in vain to enliven his spirits, but her attempt failed.

For the next few days, they searched everywhere for Pooja. All of this searching was kept a secret from the whole world except those three.

Rahul had the sudden urge to check his mail one Saturday afternoon. He couldn't figure out what compelled him to do so, but he just felt he had to. As he flipped through the large stack of mail, he saw a note. Its letters consisted of magazine clippings. It had quite the resemblance to a ransom note. Rahul eagerly read its contents. The content were as follows:

We have in our custody a girl. Her name is Pooja and we know how valuable she is to you and your show. Deliver 3 lakh Rupees to the address below and she's yours, all safe and sound. Ignore us and she's DEAD!

The last sentence was the only thing Rahul could think about at that moment. 'Ignore us and she's DEAD!'

**AN: How's that for suspense? I promise to update both my stories soon. Winter break is just around the bend. I think two chapter of my other story and one, maybe two of this one should suffice. What do you guys think? PLASE REVIEW!!! Thanks :)**


	2. The Kidnapper

**Chapter 2:**** The Kidnapper **

**AN: Hi! It's officially winter break!! I'm not sure what to write about right now, but I will try my best to just go with the flow and hope that the story turns out great!!! Enjoy the story. Review at the end. The man is played by the notoriously hated Salman Khan. One more thing, GO SHAHRUKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's totally rocking!**

Rahul showed Nisha the note as soon as he could locate her. "Oh my god! This means that someone kidnapped her and is holding her hostage just to ruin the show!" said Nisha.

The two went to the bank to see how much money they could possibly scrounge up. It wasn't much. They could only manage about 138,000 rupees. The bank refused to give either of them loans. They just couldn't find a way out.

"Now what are we supposed to do? There's no way we can accrue that much money," commented Nisha. "How are we supposed to do the show without Pooja?"

This whole Pooja-getting- kidnapped thing is turning out to become a rather lugubrious episode. First his fiancé gets kidnapped, and then he can't obtain enough money to save her life. On top of that, his show is about to be cancelled. **(Poor Shahrukh! He's sad and everything is a disaster:( )**

Rahul and Nisha decided to deliver what little money they had to the address mentioned in the ransom note. They decided to not prevaricate and come out openly with the kidnappers. They did not have all of the money, but they will work hard to raise it within a month or two.

When the address was reached, Rahul felt this uncomfortable sensation. He felt overprotective and domineering. These people postponed his rehearsal schedule, ruined his show, and touched his woman!

The two entered the building. It was a rustic shade of gray with pipes visibly bordering the walls. There was no furniture; however there were many rates of assorted sizes. Nisha felt like screaming at the dastardly sight, but held her tongue.

"Hello! Anyone here?" shouted Rahul. There was no answer. He tried again. "Hello? We've come for Pooja." Still, no answer. The place seemed deserted. It sure looked it.

Nisha found a note on the floor. She handed it to Rahul. His eyes scanned over the contents. "Nisha, Pooja isn't here. They've taken her somewhere else. They know we don't have the money," He told Nisha.

He handed the note back to Nisha for her to read it. "Rahul, it says to meet them at this address as soon as we receive this letter. Let's go." she said after ten minutes of observing the note and all its contents.

They reached the place in practically no time. This building was a lot smaller than the previous one, but it was in a much better state then the other one. Rahul felt rage come over him. The kidnappers were playing games with him to test his love for Pooja. He didn't deserve this.

"Hello is anyone here?" shouted Rahul. His eye caught something. It was pink. It seemed as if it was some sort of clothing or fabric. He made his way to room. The pink fabric was wedged under the closed door. He opened the door to find none other than Pooja. She was tied to a chair. Tears streamed down her already tearstained face at the sight of his. Two other men were in the room. They were big and well equipped with weapons.

"Hold on boys!" an unfamiliar voice said. A vague silhouette of a man filled the doorway. He had Nisha in his custody. "So have you brought the money?" he asked a mocking tone, knowing full well that Rahul hadn't the money to rescue his love.

"No. I only have 138000 rupees." Rahul said. He tried to hide the rage in his voice, but the man heard it.

He started to laugh, which made Rahul even angrier. "I knew it. You could never raise that much money in only a matter of days. Tell you what, I have proposition for you. I'll let you have Pooja back, but only until after your show. Every bit of money you make during that show is mine, deal?" Rahul didn't like the tone in his voice. He had no choice. He would have to make this deal with that imperceptive little cretin.

"Fine. I'll make that deal with you, but you will have to release her now to give us ample time to practice." replied Rahul.

"Go. See you at the show." replied the man.

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry. This story was only supposed to be two chapters, but the story demands another. The next chapter will be the whole entire training process and the show. I'll make it super long and the absolute last chapter, okay? Sound fair enough? PLEASE REVIEW!! **


End file.
